Because It's My First Time
by Kats Flower Girls
Summary: Leah needs to shop for that perfect outfit to wear on her date with Sam. What happens when she decides to go shopping with Emily and the Black twins on Black Friday? Leah's POV, Pre-New Moon - Rated M for lemons in the 2nd Chapter.
1. Chapter 1

This was an entry for the

"Black Friday" one-shot contest on

The Two Sides of Twilight Forum

(The contest is over now)

Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight saga and all its characters except for Paul's last name which is used by permission from the generous Yay4Shanghai.

Thank you to Wolf Lover. Hannah Colville for taking the time to read over my story and help me make it better!

Most of all, thank you to my Beta, the amazingly awesome Don'tCallMeLeeLee for all the support & encouragement!!! I love ya, girl!!! You're the best!!!

Hello everyone! This is my first time posting anything I've written on FanFiction, which inspired the name and idea for my first story, LOL!!!

**Because It's My First Time**

Leah's POV, Pre-New Moon, before Sam phases

"Wake up, sleepy head!" Emily happily sang at me.

"Ugh," I mumbled back.

"Come on, Leah, we have lots of shopping to do and so little time to get it done!"

"What time is it?" I grumbled

"5 am."

"What?"

"I told you yesterday we have to be at the mall when it opens at 8am"

"Then why are you waking me up at 5?"

"Well, we have to pick up Rach and Becca, then get some drive through breakfast to sustain us while we shop till we drop, then in takes 2 hours to drive to the Westfield mall in Seattle and then…"

"Seattle?"

"This is Black Friday, Leah. The podunk malls around here just won't cut it!" Emily said like it was completely obvious.

"Black Friday?"

"The biggest shopping day of the year, Leah! The day all the stores are having their best sales for Christmas gifts!"

"How could I have forgotten?" I stated sarcastically.

I'd never cared much for shopping. It was a necessity, not a desired way to spend the day, but since Sam and I started dating I've let myself get dragged to the mall more than ever. My cousin Emily loved to shop because it was one of her ways of taking care of the people she loves, along with cooking. So she usually headed up these expeditions, whenever she came to visit me.

When she discovered my two closest friends, the Black twins, also loved to shop, the frequency of our shopping trips increased ten fold. Well actually, Becca was a fashionista but Rach was more like me. We liked to look nice but didn't make it our main focus. Rachel Black was dragged by her twin sister Rebecca like I was dragged by Emily who was like a sister to me.

I may put up a front like I didn't want to go shopping with them but I knew exactly why I agreed to this. Over the years their fashion consulting helped me get my first date and my first kiss with Sam. Now I was hoping that they would help me pick just the right attire for when Sam and I took our relationship to the next step…

~~~~~~~ * ~~~~~~~

"Dad is going to love this!" Becca squealed with excitement.

"Yeah, he will, so you win," Rachel conceded, then added "but I'm gonna hate it!"

I had to feel sorry for Rachel for having to share her living room with "Billy Bass" this coming Christmas on. More reason to run away to college and never come back.

It was no secret. I knew both Rachel and Becca made a pact together, when their mother was killed and their father paralyzed by a drunk driver, that they would not be trapped in LaPush with all the constant reminders of what they had lost. Becca was working on hooking up with one of the surfers that came to LaPush on vacation to take her far away. "Education isn't a priority when you're a trophy wife" she always said but Rachel wanted to become an architect and travel the world designing amazing pieces of art for people to live and work in.

"OK ladies, we have accomplished a lot today but I think we need to break for lunch before we finish up."

"I need to replenish my stamina" Becca said with a dreamy look in her eyes "I still haven't found the perfect gift for Rommel yet".

Emily and I groaned.

"Not him again!" Rachel mumbled under her breath.

Rommel is the Samoan surfer from Hawaii that Becca had dated over the summer but when he went home in September there was no mention, on his part, about ever seeing her again, but Becca seemed convinced they were still dating, though.

She always said he would come back for her and they would be married when they graduated high school. Becca was usually not so delusional but she somehow thought he was as madly in love with her as she was with him. She would write him letters all the time and send him little gifts on their month-a-versary. As far as I know he hasn't written back.

~~~~~~~ * ~~~~~~~

I stepped out of the glass elevator into the second floor food court and I was overwhelmed by all the choices I had.

"I'm hitting Panda Express," Rachel called out.

"Clam chowder for me," Emily piped in.

"I want Subway!" Becca interjected.

After a pause they all looked at me.

"What?" I replied.

"Which one do you want?" Emily asked me "Chowder, Subs or Chinese?"

We had a rule that if two of us picked the same place, then majority rules and that's where we'd all eat. They always made me decide, but today I wasn't in the mood.

"Actually I wanted a burger and some fries" I answered simply.

"Ugh," Becca huffed "anyone _care_ to pick something else?"

All of us were looked down at our shoes, not really wanting to change our choice. After a few moments of silence, Emily spoke up again

"How 'bout we all get our food at the place we want to eat and meet back here at this table by the window? We can all leave our coats hanging on the chairs and no one will take our place!"

"'kay," I said as I quickly turned and headed for Dairy Queen.

~~~~~~~ * ~~~~~~~

As we were all eating our food Emily and Becca started planning out the second half of our day. It was decided to hit Nordstrom's then Bath & Body Works, then Children's Place to buy Emily's niece Claire some cloths. We were about ready to toss our garbage and began our mission when Becca looked at me.

"You haven't bought many gifts yet, Leah. Is there somewhere you wanted to shop that we don't have planned for yet?"

I shook my head no, but I really wanted to say yes.

I wanted them to help me pick a special outfit to wear on my date with Sam this Friday night. It was our 2 year anniversary.

I mindlessly followed the other girls as they held up item after item for a group vote on whether or not this was the best gift possible for so and so. Actually, I wasn't paying attention to anything they were saying.

I was thinking about my date with Sam. We've been planning for three months that this would be Sam and my first time together. He would finally be able to kiss me and hold me without rushing. I could sprawl out naked on the big soft bed instead of being cramped and cold in the back seat of Arin's tiny car. The more I thought about it, the more I wanted some nice Lingerie, but I had no idea what to buy.

About a year ago, when it became a regular occurrence for Sam to take my shirt off, I started buying some matching bra and panty sets. They were all cotton, much too _everyday_ for such a special night… I needed help but how could I ask?

I had just about decided to keep my mouth shut and shop later, by myself, in Port Angeles. I had to pick up the book I ordered on architecture of the world for Rachel, anyway. Maybe I could find something on my own. It can't be that hard? I always was an independent kinda girl, why did I think I needed my friends to help me now?

That's when I noticed all three of them staring at me with a range of expressions. Becca was pissed as she held up the 15th little black purse she had showed us in the last ½ hour. Emily looked like she didn't know why I wasn't answering. Rachel gave me the _'I know there's something up with you so don't try to hide it' _look.

"I think Leah and I will head over to look at the Disney store while you two finish up picking the perfect holiday accessories. We'll meet you at the car in one hour" Rachel said without pausing for one of them to challenge her. She grabbed me by my wrist, spun around on her heel and quick as a whip, she dragged me with her down the isle. The other two didn't seem to mind because I could hear them talking as we walked away. They were already back to listing the pros & con's of this particular purse.

As soon as we got into the breezeway Rachel used her grip on my wrist to spin me around so I was facing her.

"What's up with you, Leah?" she asked looking me straight in the eyes.

I have a good half a foot on her in height but Rachel could be really intimidating when she wanted to be. She stared me down. I knew I could argue with her but it probably wouldn't get me out of having to say anything. And now part of me kinda wanted to tell her. Rachel had always been my best friend. Our mom's were friends back in high school so they were always hanging out together and us kids all got thrown in together. I was good friends with Becca too, but there was just something about the genuineness of Rachel that made her my best friend.

"Leah!" Rachel stated a little louder then needed.

I realized I'd been just staring at her this whole time. No more delaying the inevitable. I took a deep breath and opened my mouth to speak but Rachel was too fast,

"You're pregnant!?" She screeched out.

"What? No! You kinda have' ta have sex to get pregnant, Rach!" I said shaking my head at her… hoping my body language would emphasize my words. She seemed to believe me because she immediately calmed down and her face changed from an expression of dissapointment to one of worry.

She reached out and took both of my hands in hers.

"Please, tell me what's going on."

"It's not what you're thinking, Rach"

"It has to do with Sam, though, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, but…" I paused then fell silent, changing my mind about spilling my guts.

"How about I tell you my secret, then you can tell me yours, OK?" she looked at me with a teasing smirk on her face.

"What's your secret? You have to tell me!" W ho can turn down their best friend's juicy gossip?

"Of course I'll tell you! I've been trying to tell you for months and now that we're finally alone, it's the perfect time!"

She didn't wait for a reply. She pulled me by my hands, which she was still holding, down onto a bench between two almost full sized trees in enormous planters.

"So, do you remember that night about three months ago when Sam called you to come over to his house cuz Arin had to work all night at the resort. We drove over together in your car and Paul was gonna give me a ride home?"

I nodded my head yes. I remembered that night, perfectly.

But why is Rachel bringing this up? Did she somehow spy on us? Is that why she thought I was pregnant?

"Remember how Sam and Paul had been wrestling and knocked an open can of beer over onto the carpet…?"

"Not really?" I questioned.

"Paul and I let you two go out on your date. We stayed and cleaned it up. We downed a few more beers while we cleaned and we just started talking. Pretty soon we had finished the whole six pack and were still sitting on the couch chit chatting about nothing in particular. You know, I never realized that Paul is a really nice guy!"

Paul and I never could get along. I just put up with him because he's Sam's best friend. But Rachel saying Paul was a _really nice guy_ was just too much.

"Paul? A nice guy?" I shouted "Paul Wise, as in the biggest asshole in LaPush!!! Paul is **not** a nice guy!!! He is arrogant, pigheaded, selfish, cocky, and rude and he seriously needs anger management!"

Rachel was silent as she looked back at me, but I could see it in her eyes. She would never jump down my throat the way I just did to her.

Boy, I was a bitch sometimes! Maybe Paul and I had more in common then I liked to admit, because we both opened our mouths before we thought about what we were saying sometimes. That's probably why we got on each others nerves.

"I'm sorry, Rach. I'll shut my mouth and listen" I made a motion with my hand like I was locking my lips and throwing away the keys.

Rachel paused for a few moments then sighed

"OK I'll keep going, but you have to promise me you won't say anything else bad about Paul. He acted like a gentleman to me, 'kay?!"

I grumbled for a moment, and then agreed.

"So, we were sitting on the couch, talking, when I tried to get up to get us a refill on chips and salsa, but I guess I was tipsier then I thought because I fell & crashed right into him. He caught me in his arms so easily and kept me from maiming myself on Arin's glass coffee table… but he didn't let me go. He just stared into my eyes. He really has the most beautiful eyes… kinda hazel colored…" she added dreamily.

I grumbled under my breath but Rachel didn't hear me. Her face looked serene and her eye's were somewhere far away as she continued.

"And then he bent down and kissed me…"

"Ugh!" I uttered and this time she heard me. She looked me in the eye's pleading for me to understand.

"It wasn't just a normal kiss, Leah! It was amazing, like magic or something! I don't know how it happened but without ever breaking the kiss, all of a sudden we both had our shirts off. We were kissing like there was no tomorrow. Have you seen Paul with his shirt off? That boy is ripped! He's got an 8 pack and his ass ain't too bad either…"

"Rachel Anne Black! You made out with Paul Wise?" I gasped in horror but was quickly silenced by the look in Rachel's eyes.

"If you're not gonna listen, then I won't waste my time telling you the rest of the story" She threatened in her sweetest voice…

"OK! OK! OK! I'm shutting my mouth now"

She nodded her head once then continued, never breaking eye contact with me.

"So Paul and I made out on the couch for God only knows how long and he felt me up until I came… I'd never had one before. It was so wonderful, Leah, but I'm sure you have orgasms all the time when you and Sam… ummm wait… don't answer that till it's your turn… Shit! Just thinking about Paul again gets me all muddled…"

Rachel sighed then began again…

"Anyway… I would have let him take me right there on that couch and not regretted it, but you and Sam came in the door going at it hot & heavy… I'm surprised you didn't see us as Sam carried you to his room… Well, we did have the lights off and we were lying down."

"Anyway, the interruption made us pause long enough for Paul to notice a little bit of blood on his fingers. He was so busy worrying about hurting me, it broke the mood. We got up, got dressed and walked out to Paul's car. When we got outside, he said he'd had too many beers to drive and asked if he could walk me home instead.

"I know he didn't have enough alcohol in him to affect his driving, so I figured he just wanted more time to talk to me about what happened … but he was quiet. I just walked beside him until I could see my front porch light on up ahead thinking the whole time he's gonna say he wants to see me again, go on a date and see where this thing between us goes. I felt the attraction between us so strongly, I was sure he did too, but he just kept silently walking."

"When we got to my front door I turned around to look at him. All he did was stare at his shoes. I told him that I really enjoyed talking to him and that I'd see him at school tomorrow."

"Then I turned to walk into my house, hoping the whole time he'd say something to me. Just as I was about to close the door behind me, I heard him say my name so soft and tender that it sounded like he was whispering a prayer… I paused and he said my name again. Then he reached out and spun me by my waist so that I was facing him and he kissed me…" She sighed dreamily remembering that kiss "I swear fireworks exploded and church bells rang! I've never been kissed like that before in my life and I want to be kissed like that forever…" Rachel said with a brilliant smile on her face.

"So did you invite him in?" I asked, suddenly curious about Rachel's deviation from her normally prudish ways.

"No, I didn't get a chance. He ran off so fast, by the time I realized what was going on he was half way down the street… I just stood there baffled for a few minutes when I realized he must have felt it too. Our connection must have scared him, that's why he ran off."

"So you and Paul are together? How did you guys hide it from everyone?"

Rachel sighed in frustration.

"I thought when I saw him the next day in school that we would talk. I'd already considered myself his girlfriend, but the next day he avoided me, and the next day and the following day too. He ignored me for two months! At your birthday party I finally got him alone to talk. All he would say was that we had a great night and that's all it was… I was heart broken, but I didn't let him see me cry.

I told him about the connection I felt with him and that he had to feel it too. But he called me a crazy bitch and so I slapped him."

"You slapped Paul?" I gasped. I remembered when his ex slapped him last year. He screamed at her until she cried…

"Yeah, I slapped him so hard I saw a white mark in the shape of my hand print on his cheek." Rachel sounded rather proud of herself.

"What did he do?" I said, my voice thick with apprehension.

"He just said he was sorry and walked away…"

"Paul said he was _sorry_ to you?" I said sarcastically. I couldn't believe it. Paul Wise had a reputation for always being right and he would beat up anyone who disagreed with him… He never said he was sorry, ever…

"Yes, he said and I quote "I'm sorry, Rachel, for everything and hope you can forgive me" end quote."

"He gave you a real apology? Weird!"

"I know!" Rachel confirmed as she nodded her head in amazement "But he's continued to avoid me and I haven't hardly seen him, let alone talked to him at all since then. I've been trying to let him go but I keep thinking about that night and it's messing with me."

"You know I've gone on a few dates with Drew since then and we've kissed. He's nice and a good kisser, but it's just not like the magical kisses I shared with Paul. I feel like I'm going insane, my brain telling me to move on but my heart trying to hold onto something that was never meant to be…"

"I wish you'd have told me right away… and I'm sorry I've been too busy with Sam to notice something was up between you two."

"Nah, it's not that big of a deal, at least I didn't have sex with him or anything!"

"If you and Paul have a real connection, then I'll ask Sam to talk to Paul and see what he's…"

"No, you can't tell Sam! You can't tell anyone, not even Rebecca! Paul has obviously moved on and wants to keep whatever it was that happened between us a secret. I'm not gonna mess with it… So, promise me you'll not tell another living soul!!!"

"But Sam might get him to…"

"Promise me you won't tell!"

"OK, I promise" I finally conceded.

Rachel nodded her head, as if that settled that.

Just then, I noticed Emily and Becca leaving Nordstrom's, their arms filled with over flowing shopping bags, but they didn't see us. Thank God for those giant planters!

Rachel continued.

"Now it's your turn, Leah. So spill it!" she demanded.

_Oh shit! Here goes nothing…_

"Oddly enough, my story goes back to that same night you and Paul had your little foray" I winked at her suggestively and she huffed at me.

"This is about you now. No more stalling!"

"Alright," I acquiesced "So Sam and I got back to what _we thought_ was an empty house and decided to take advantage of it. Instead of our usual time together cramped in the back of Arin's bug and rushing so we don't get caught, we thought we'd enjoy the whole night. I called my mom and told her I was spending the night at your house. So we took our time kissing and all the usual stuff"

"What's the usual stuff?" Rachel asked with a coy little smirk on her face "I mean, I thought you guys have been having sex for over a year now."

"No, I just give him head after every date and if we have time he'll feel me up."

"Oh," was all Rachel said.

"We finished our usual and curled up next to each other. We intended to fall asleep, but we just couldn't keep our hands off of each other and one thing led to another and…"

"Wait! I thought you said you hadn't had sex?"

"We haven't! Not really! He just pushed himself inside me, it didn't hurt much cuz he'd felt me up so much before hand. I was ready for him and I wanted him so bad. But then he pulls out, jumps up and sits on the other side of his bed…"

"What?"

"Yeah," I continued "He starts talking about Josh and Arin and how much they resented each other after they were forced to get married because Arin was pregnant with him. The resentment grew until Josh left. Sam holds so much guilt about how hard his mother has had to work and all the sacrifices she's made for him. He doesn't want to repeat the same mistakes.

"He said 'I'm not my father and I'm not going to do this to you. I love you more then anything in the whole world. I want to marry you when we get out of high school and then have kids with you _because we want them_. I want to work so you can stay home with our kids and be a mom. I want forever with you, Leah, and I'm not going to rush it' "

"Wow! He said all that to you?" Rachel gasped.

"I can't believe it either. I'm so in love with Sam and after that night I knew more then ever that we were meant to be."

"So, you're waiting till you get married?"

Rachel and I had talked about this before. She planned on staying a virgin until her wedding day. She was always more conservative then me.

Sam and I are in love and we'll be together for the rest of our lives, so I see no reason not to be together in every way possible.

"I talked to my mom and she put me on the pill. Sam made reservations for us at the resort this Friday." I said honestly.

"So this will be your first time?" Rachel was smiling at me, but I could feel a hint of her disappointment in my decision. "Then it needs to be extra special. We need to pick out an outfit for you to wear that will leave him begging for more and some lingerie that'll drive him crazy!" She giggled and hugged me.

"Thanks Rach!"

~~~~~~~ * ~~~~~~~

We made a quick call to Emily and Becca, asking for more time, which they happily agreed to because they weren't done shopping yet either. Then Rachel and I made our way to Forever 21 but after an hour of searching for that perfect dress and finding nothing, we decided to ditch trendy and stick with our roots…

We headed to good old JC Penny's and there was the little black dress of my dreams! It was a perfect combination of classy and sexy. Once we had the dress Rachel quickly added sexy black lace topped nylons, strappy black heels and an amazing onyx pendant necklace to complete the outfit.

I was pretty happy with our plunder, but Rachel wasn't done with me yet.

After much resistance from me, we ventured to Victoria's Secret. After trying on several different types of Lingerie, Rachel and I both agree that a corset was the way to go. Now we just had to decide on the color.

Rachel pushed for a white corset with satin and lace, perfect for a virgin angel on her wedding day. I wanted a Black Leather Corset with a honeycomb cut out pattern around the bodice.

We met in the middle (though Rachel says that I definitely got more then half of what I wanted) and picked a shadow stripe corset and matching panties… It was perfect!

~~~~~~~ * ~~~~~~~

After we finished our shopping, we met up back at Emily's car. As we drove home we talked about all the great deals we found… but Rachel and I never mentioned our fling with Victoria.

~~~~~~~ * ~~~~~~~

It was 15 till 7pm and I was showered, primped and polished. All I needed to do was slip my dress on, grab my purse and walk out the door. Rachel had come over at 5 pm to help me get ready.

I was glad for the distraction because I was starting to get nervous. I love Sam with all my heart but we are taking a really big step tonight, a good step but a big step none the less…

I was especially glad that Rachel was there when it came time to get my corset on. It was a two person job. By the time I finally got squeezed into the thing I was worried Sam would have trouble getting me out of it again! But, it made me feel amazing! It held me in here and accentuated me there; it was worth every penny!

"Come get your heels on and I'll grab your dress out of the closet" Rachel instructed.

I slipped on the black strappy heels I had bought on Black Friday. Rachel helped me on with my dress. It fit even nicer with the corset on underneath.

I heard the door bell ring

"Hello Mrs. Clearwater!" That was Sam.

I let out a small giggle. He's being overly polite to my mom because he plans on deflowering her daughter tonight.

"Oh Sam, you know to just call me Sue," mom replied.

"Hey Sam!" and "Hi!" were barely audible from my dad and Charlie who were in the living room, watching the game.

"Hello, Harry! Hello, Charlie!" Sam called out a little too loud so to be heard over the TV.

"Now is the time for your grand entrance down the main stair case" Rachel trilled in her best fake British accent.

"You're so silly!" I said as I hugged her.

"Hey, Sis, Sam's here!" Seth said as he knocked on the door then opened it.

"Whoa, don't you clean up well?" he said punching me lightly on the arm.

"Yes she does!" Rachel agreed, and then added with a giggle "Now off you go. Your knight in shinning armor awaits!"

I couldn't contain the huge smile that spread across my face as I walked out of my bedroom and began to make my way down the stairs.

Sam gasped as I came into his line of vision, his eyes over flowing with love … and in that moment I knew it was all worth it. All the walking till my feet hurt and the crazy crowds and the noise and stress of shopping on Black Friday. Yes, it was all worth it as I took the love of my life's breathe away.

Tonight I would be completely his for the very first time.

~~~~~~~ Authors Note ~~~~~~~

Thank you for reading my story!!! I hope you liked it!!! I added links to my profile page showing the places that Leah went in the story & the clothes she buys for her date, if you wanna go check them out.

Also, I plan on writing 2 more chapters for this story, so if you are interested in being notified when I post them, put this story on alert… Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter was originally written for 'The Writers Challenge' on Free Writers and Readers.

Here is a link to my picture prompt:

ht tp(:/)api(.)ning(.)com/files/9nwbqOyy-B-5v09BSIlO*jbGZlEB4FXsnyZ-XYm7qL486GVPKrzNzh-qoiRCG8V/Prompt51kat(.)jpg

Prompt: #51  
Story Title: Because It's My First Time ~ Chapter 2  
Rating: MA  
Betas: Don'tCallMeLeeLee & SaritaDreaming

Word Count: 6,614

FWAR pen-name: Kats Flower Girls

**Because It's My First Time**

~Chapter 2~

The sun was setting over the coast as we left my house. Sam had picked me up in his mom's white Honda Accord instead of his motorcycle. _I wonder how many chores Sam had to do to get her to let him use her car tonight?_ I was just grateful to be saved from helmet hair.

I looked down at Sam's hand intertwined in mine; he was absentmindedly rubbing circles with his thumb on the back of my hand. We were both quiet. Sam seemed to be concentrating extra hard on the road ahead as we drove toward the resort. _I wonder if he is nervous, too? _

_Ha, Sam nervous?_ The thought made me giggle lightly.

"What's so funny?" Sam asked as a smile began to play around the corners of his mouth.

"Just happy, I guess!" I smiled back at him because I _did_ feel truly happy!

"Your mom must have taken your talk with her better than my mom did." Sam chuckled.

"Yeah, you know my mom. We've always had a really open and honest relationship. She's just glad we're being responsible by using birth control and telling her when I plan on being out all night instead of making her worry. She knows we're in love, and she trusts us."

"My mom didn't respond so… nicely." Sam chuckled again.

"You didn't expect her to be happy about it, did you?"

"No." Sam smiled at me. "She was more worried about you. She kept asking me about my intentions towards you."

"Your mom is great! Don't give her too hard of a time. I love her like an Aunt!"

"She's looking forward to being your mother-in-law someday!" Sam's smile was beaming, and I couldn't resist smiling just as big at the thought of what he was implying. Sam wanted me to be his wife, and Arin was looking forward to that day, too. "You know, so you can watch girly movies and have lots of shopping trips together!"

"I've had enough shopping to last me for quite some time!" I grumbled.

"I forgot to tell Rachel thank you for that." Sam's eyes drifted up and down my new dress with obvious appreciation. "You look amazing tonight, Lee-Lee!"

I blushed. "Thanks!"

Sam squeezed and then released my hand as we pulled into the parking lot of the resort. As soon as the car stopped, he gave me a sexy smile and jumped out to open the door for me. I could tell he was very anxious to enter the resort.

He wrapped his arm around my waist and rushed me into the foyer and onto the elevators.

"Don't we need to check in?"

"Nah, I checked us in already!" Sam pulled the key card out of his pocket to show me.

"Couldn't wait to get me in bed, I see." I smirked and then kissed his cheek.

"You know it!" Sam kissed me gently on my lips.

The elevator doors opened, and before I could leave his arms, Sam picked me up bridal style and walked quickly to a door at the end of the hall. He swiped the card against the lock, and I pushed the door open with my foot. Sam spun me around into the room, shutting the door behind us with his elbow, still holding me in his arms.

Before I got a look at our room, Sam's lips pressed gently to mine, and my eyes fluttered closed as I savored his sweetness. He stood there for several minutes, holding me in his arms, kissing me so slowly and gently, I just melted.

My head was spinning, I lost track of all time and began to feel that familiar burning deep inside of me.

Enough with just kissing; I was ready for more.

Reluctantly, I pulled my lips from his, and looked at Sam's face. It was glowing with anticipation.

"Sam, take me to the bed," I whispered seductively.

At my words, Sam's lips crushed into mine, and he began walking to the back of the room where I assumed the bed would be, but I didn't bother looking that carefully. He set my feet on the ground, his arms still wrapped around me and lips still moving urgently against mine, when I smelled something delicious. My stomach gurgled against my wishes when I realized what I smelled.

Sam chuckled as I opened my eyes to look around. Next to me was a small table draped with a white table cloth. There was a covered plate set before each seat and a small bouquet of burnt orange calla lilies and two tapered candles burning as a centerpiece.

I looked back at Sam who was smiling, obviously very proud of himself.

"I thought we could eat first." He shrugged. "We need all our energy for the long night ahead." Sam winked as he pulled out the chair for me to sit.

"When did you have time to get us food?" I questioned as I lifted the silver cover over my plate. "Yum, steak and potatoes— my favorite!"

"I ordered room service when I checked us in and had it set to arrive in our room right before we got here."

"Very thorough… thanks!"

"I want to take care of the woman I love… always!" Sam's eyes held the promise of many long years together, but I couldn't help being cheeky.

"I hope that woman you love is always me!" I smirked.

"Who else would it be?"

While we ate our delicious steak dinners, we talked about anything and everything, just enjoying each other's company. I never thought about what would happen when we finished our meal. My only thoughts were about how wonderful Sam was and how much I loved him.

I told myself to leave some food on my plate, like Becca always did on her dates, but my hunger got the best of me, and I finished the whole thing.

"I like a girl with a healthy appetite!" Sam congratulated me when I'd finished my meal.

"Well, I've heard that I'll need all my energy for the long night ahead!" I threw his words back at him with a seductive smile.

"Yes, you will!" He smiled back at me.

Now that the meal was over, my thoughts began to turn to our original plans for the evening. I turned to look for the bed, finally noticing the room around me. There were a few more candles placed around the room, on the night stand and on the floor, giving the room a delicate amber glow. Next, I noticed a trail of white rose petals from the front door to the bed. The bedding had been rolled back, and draped across the bed was a fleece throw with a huge black wolf staring back at me. I couldn't help but feel that the wolf held a secret in his eyes that he wanted to share.

I stood up and walked towards the blanket, and Sam followed me. I reached out my hand and touched the wolf's shoulder. He felt so familiar and safe. Like an old friend. _Weird!_ I shook my head and turned around to face Sam.

He was still looking at the blanket.

"I found it shoved in the back of a closet when I was looking for some camping supplies."

"It's beautiful! Are you sure Arin is okay with you taking it?"

"Yes, she gave it to me." Sam paused, like there was more to the story.

"That was nice of her." _But it still doesn't explain why it's here with us tonight?_

"It was a present from my dad to my mom, when they first started dating in high school. He had been sick for a few weeks, and when he came back, he gave it to her and told her a story. Would you like to hear it?"

"Yes, please!" I smiled. Sam _never_ spoke about his dad… at all! I couldn't believe he was opening up to me like this. So I nodded my head enthusiastically to encourage him to continue.

Sam paused for a moment like he was going to try to back out of his offer, then he looked back at me with determination in his eyes…

"The story was about a young Quileute man who listened to his grandfather tell the legends of his people by a bonfire one night. He had thought that the old man was foolish, just spinning crazy tales for entertainment. But later that night, the young man began to feel strange. He decided to run out to the cliffs where he had discovered a cave as a child, now only known to him. But as he was running, he felt his spirit growing inside of him, too big for his human body. He felt the pressure build within him until he exploded. Then all he could feel was fear and pain. He slowed his pace to a crawl and fell exhausted by the Quillayute River. His mouth burned with thirst as if he had crossed a desert. When he bent his head to drink, he saw his reflection and realized that he had become a huge black wolf, just like the warriors in his grandfather's legends."

"Really?" I said breathlessly, completely enthralled in the story. I knew the stories of my people, but this was different—more real. "What did the boy do next?"

"Well, basically, the story went on to tell about how he ran confused and distraught for days until he finally collapsed with exhaustion. Then, when the boy woke up, he was lying on his grandfather's couch, and he realized that it was all just a dream."

"That would make a great book!"

"Yeah, it did." Sam shook his head sadly. I looked at him confused, so he continued. "I know I don't talk much about my dad, but did you know he was an author?"

"No." _How could I? You have never said a word about him before!_

"He worked for the Peninsula Daily Newspaper, writing pieces for his column about tribal life and legends. My mom encouraged him to compile all his stories into a book and try to get it published… So he did. It took him years of research. He added legends and folk lore from many other cultures, too. He used to tell me a new legend or myth almost every night before bed. My favorite stories were about Leprechauns and Minotaurs…" Sam paused, obviously reliving some of those stories he had heard as a boy. "He sent the book off to be published when I was five… My parents were so happy because the money from the book deal would have us set for life, and there would even be enough extra to invest in the Quileute community, which was always so important to my dad."

Sam had never said anything positive about his dad before. He never talked about what his father was like as a person. Joshua had always been merely defined by the fact that he had left Sam and Arin alone, with no explanation of where he went or why. Just a note saying he had to leave and didn't think he would ever return.

I knew Josh had left when Sam was five years old and this story about him would not have a happy ending, but I was elated that Sam was sharing this part of himself with me. He was letting me into a part of his life that no one else knew, just me. This knowledge joined my heart to his even more, binding us together.

"But then these creepy rich guys, with high paid lawyers, made a big stink about copyright infringement, threatening my parents and the publishers with huge law suits if they tried to distribute the book. They even confiscated all the manuscripts and my dad's journals and computer files. All my dad had left was the memories of the stories he carried in his head. My mom thinks that's what broke him enough… enough to leave us."

Sam's expression changed from sadness to fury. "All these years, she never held it against him for abandoning her." Sam's fists tightened in anger. He had not forgiven his father.

I wrapped my arms around Sam's waist and laid my face against his shoulder. I whispered calming words into his collarbone. He felt so hot all of a sudden.

We stood there for several minutes, holding each other. As the tension began to ease from his muscles, Sam's body temperature began to return to normal and he sighed.

"Sorry about that," Sam whispered. "Talking about my dad was the last thing I wanted to share with you… before we…" Sam trailed off.

"Thank you for opening up to me, Sam," I whispered back. "I love you!"

"I love you, too, LeeLee," he said into my hair as he began trailing soft kisses down my temple to my ear. "I will always be with you, no matter what. I will always fight for our love. I will never let anything come between us. Even 50 years down the road, when we are old and gray, I know we will still be happy, because nothing will ever be more important to me than you."

With that he brought his lips back to mine, holding me tight to him as if to reinforce that he would never let anything come between us.

I sighed contentedly and melted into his arms. Sam's hands moved from my waist up my spine, to caress my back, until he found the zipper on the back of my dress. He pulled it down slowly with his right hand, tracing my bare back with his left.

A shiver ran through my body as the realization hit me… _We were really going to do this! After tonight, we would no longer be virgins!_ My heart raced at the thought.

Sam gently ran his hands back up to my shoulders and grasped the straps on my dress. He kissed me lightly on the cheek, then pulled back to look at me. He had seen me naked many times, but his eyes blazed as they memorized every new patch of exposed skin. He pulled my dress forward and off my arms, letting it fall to the ground around my ankles. I stepped out of it and kicked it out of the way.

Sam's eyes looked me up and down appreciatively as I stood before him in my new corset, lacy boy shorts and stockings.

"This is new," Sam said as he ran his fingers along the boning of my corset. I usually just wore matching bra and panty sets, so I was glad he had noticed I was wearing something special for him tonight. "These, too," he added, while his right hand traced along the lace at the top of my thigh-high nylons. Then he moved his hand higher, running his index finger under the seam of my panties. His skin was so warm! His touch awoke a fire inside me.

"Only you can make boy shorts look so sexy!" Sam complimented, and then he mumbled to himself, "I am definitely going to put a good word in for Rachel."

"A good word for Rachel to whom?" I asked slyly as I unbuttoned the cuffs of his dress shirt.

"He'd kill me if he knew I told you, but Paul has been asking about Rachel a lot lately. He wants me to invite you and her over while he's there. I think he's got a crush on her, but is too afraid to make his move because of how badly things ended up with Jenny."

Sam shrugged his shoulders.

"It would definitely be convenient for double dates if our best friends were together, also." I smiled.

Wanting to end this subject before I slipped and told Sam what Rachel shared with me about Paul while we were on our shopping trip, I reached for his necktie.

"You got all spiffy for me?" I teased. Sam never wore a tie even on the rare occasions when Arin dragged him to church. I wondered if he even knew how to tie one.

"I had to look good for my ravishing girlfriend!" He chuckled as I finished loosening the tie and threw it on the bed.

I quickly unbuttoned his dark gray dress shirt, pulling it off his shoulders, eager to see his bare chest. Lately, Sam had become more muscular—taller, too. He seemed to be filling out more every day. Paul had been getting bigger, too, so I knew they must be working out together, but Sam insisted that all they did was play video games. I didn't understand why they wouldn't just 'fess up to it. _Silly boys!_

I tossed his shirt to the side, making note were it landed. Since I didn't bother to bring a change of clothes, I planned on wearing it in the morning.

Then I brought my hands back to hungrily caress his well defined chest. I continued my ministrations until his eyes closed, and he bent down to me, his forehead resting against mine.

I unbuckled his belt and tossed that to the ground, also. Then I went to unbutton his black jeans, when Sam's hands rested on mine, stopping me.

"You wanna take them off yourself, big boy?" I joked with him.

"Later… I want tonight to be about you."

With that, his lips met mine. He softly chewed on my bottom lip, until I opened my mouth to him. He pressed his tongue against mine, while our lips moved together. He picked me up, and I wrapped my legs around his waist. Sam turned and walked us the few steps to the bed, stepping on the back of his shoes to pull them off as he went.

Sam laid me gently on my back, then leaned back to look at me for a moment.

"You are so beautiful, Leah. How did I ever get someone as amazing as you?"

"Flattery will get you everywhere." I laughed, pulling him down onto me.

Sam chuckled at my enthusiasm and placed a chaste kiss on my lips. But soon one conservative kiss turned into many, and as we opened our mouths to each other, the kisses grew more passionate. I ran my hands from his lower back to his broad shoulders and back again. Sam played with an uncharacteristic ringlet in my hair as he rubbed himself against my center. It felt so good, but I needed more, so I flipped us over. Now I was on top and could roughly grind my aching core against his hardness.

Sam closed his eyes and groaned, laying his hands on my hips as he guided me. I let myself get lost in my movements. _Oh, yeah… this feels so good!_

I remembered when just doing this for a few minutes in the back seat of his mom's car would make him cum. But now we had two years of practice getting each other off, and Sam's stamina had almost become something of awe.

I opened my eyes. Sam was gazing up at me with pride. I was so close, and he knew it. We'd done this so many times before. Normally, this was how I'd get myself off, and then I'd finish him in my mouth. We'd kind of fallen into a rut. A pleasurable but uncreative rut.

That's when my eyes lit on Sam's tie, lying on the bed next to his head. I had plans for that tie. I stopped my gyrations while multiple ideas flashed through my head. I thought of a romance novel I had read a few months ago where the leading man tied the heroine to the bed posts before he made violent love to her. That would be fun... Except I wanted my first time to be tender and slow, not frenzied, plus… there were no bed posts. _Darn it_.

Then inspiration hit me… I remembered a movie Sam and I had recently watched on a date together… _Perfect._

I climbed off of a confused Sam, and walked over to the table we had just eaten our dinner at, making sure to swish my hips seductively as I went.

"Hey, where are you going?" Sam asked with a nervous chuckle. _I wonder if he thinks I'm backing out._ I scoffed. _No way, I'm just gonna make this a little more… interesting… _

I grabbed a Cala Lily out of the vase on the table and returned to the bed, where Sam had sat up on his elbows to watch me.

I reached over him, making sure my boobs were dangling in his face, and picked up his tie. It was plain black and kind of itchy. I idly wondered if it had belonged to Joshua. I grabbed Sam by his belt loops, pulled him towards me and placed a forceful kiss on his lips.

"Get up!" I commanded.

"Yes, Ma'am." Sam mock saluted and then rolled himself up to his feet. I handed him the Cala Lily and laid myself back on the bed. Sam glanced at the Cala lily, back to me and then to the Cala Lily again.

"Is this my door prize?" Sam asked, perplexed.

I didn't bother to answer as I put the tie around my head and tightened it over my eyes. I laid back, took a deep breath and listened to Sam fidgeting, before I spoke.

"Think 'True Lies,'" I instructed.

There was a moment of silence, then a sharp intake of Sam's breath as he realized what I wanted. I held my breath for a moment, waiting to see what he would do.

A few moments later, he spoke. "Take off your stockings… one by one." Sam commanded.

The moisture began to pool between my legs as I complied.

"Now touch yourself… slowly… sensually." He even tried to add a bit of a Spanish accent, too.

I placed my hands on my thighs and ran them up my sides, then splayed them over my breasts which I squeezed and groped over the material. Sam's breathing had grown as ragged as mine, and he had come as close to me as he could without climbing onto the bed.

As I moved my hands down my stomach, Sam forgot our little game and started unfastening the hook and eye's down the front of my corset.

"Na-uh… remember… you just like to watch." I corrected.

Sam pulled himself back into his role again... kind of. "Take off your clothes," he purred in his silly accent. "Take it all off."

I quickly unhooked my corset and flung it against the wall behind me, then I ran my fingers over the newly exposed skin of my breasts and stomach before I lifted my hips and shed myself of my panties.

"Hold still, now." Sam's voice was soft. I placed my hands at my sides and lay quietly on the bed, anticipating what he would do next…

A few moments later, I felt the Cala Lily against my forehead. Sam ran it down the tip of my nose and then pressed it against my lips. I kissed it, and I could hear how Sam's breath hitched. But he didn't pause as he continued to trail the flower down my throat and into the dip of my collar bone, where he began drawing small circles all the way to my cleavage.

It felt even better than I imagined. Every touch, every smell, every sound... amplified because I was unable to see. Sam continued brushing my skin with the lily like a skilled painter with a fresh canvas. By the time he finished circling my breasts and began trailing the soft petals down to my naval, I was a quivering mess.

I couldn't stand it any longer, the sensations too much.

"I'm ready, Sam. Take me now!" I cried out as I reached for him.

"All right, honey," Sam whispered as he kissed my lips... the flower and our game already forgotten. He obviously didn't want to wait any longer, either, because he practically leaped off me so he could remove his jeans. He had completely forgotten to remove my blindfold until he was hovering over me again.

"LeeLee." Sam was so intense. "I have to tell you something."

"Okaaay?"

"You remember a few months ago, when we almost… ya know?"

"Yeah, of course. Why?"

"When I was… inside you… well… um… I didn't go all the way in, so your barri… uh… hymen… well… this is going to hurt."

"I know, baby. There was no blood. It's okay, and I don't mind the pain. I just want you." To emphasize my point, I spread my legs even wider for him.

Sam never stopped looking me in the eye as he slowly rubbed his manhood between my slick folds.

"Just do it, Sam. I want to be one with you." I murmured in encouragement.

"Oh, LeeLee," Sam sighed, and with that, he lined himself up and slowly pushed in just his tip and stopped. It was uncomfortable, but not that bad. It felt kind of like when you stretch out your muscles after a thorough workout.

"You mean everything to me. You know that, right?" Sam asked urgently, while he placed kisses up and down my neck.

"Yes, baby, I know. You mean the world to me, too. I love you," I replied, but before I even finished Sam pushed through my barrier, making me throw my head back, gasping in pain.

"I'm sorry," Sam whispered against my lips. "So sorry, LeeLee!"

He held me tightly and kissed me until I relaxed my legs, which I didn't even realize I was squeezing to prevent him from entering me any further.

"I'm okay now. I just needed a second to adjust. Keep going."

"Okay," Sam breathed into my neck as he slowly pushed deeper and deeper, until he sank himself inside me completely. He continued to hold me tight until my quivering stilled—his face buried in my neck, his breathing raged, resembling mine.

"This feels amazing!" Sam spoke with reverent conviction.

I was still burning from being fully stretched, but the pain was diminishing every second.

"Yes, amazing!" I breathed as the fire of my desire won over my discomfort.

Sam lifted his face to watch me as he pulled himself out almost completely, and then entered me again.

"Ahhh!" I moaned.

I was sore, but the friction against my sensitive spot was filling me with desire.

Ever so slowly, Sam continued to thrust into me and withdraw, only to thrust back into me again and again, each time a little faster than the time before. I began to tense as every new push was bringing me closer to my release.

"Leah, I'm so close. I want you to cum with me," Sam panted into my neck, his hot breath tickling against my sweaty skin.

"Deeper!" I commanded.

Sam sat up on his knees. My left leg fell over his thigh and he pulled my right leg up and flung it over his shoulder. He thrust even deeper, and he grazed a place inside me that sent shock waves throughout my body.

I balanced on the edge of the precipice, but was still unable to cum.

"I need you… to kiss me," I begged between pants.

Sam grunted, slowing his thrusts he lifted my right leg over his head, then laid down on the bed next to me, spooning me. I turned my head and upper body so I could place kisses on Sam's temple and ear. His left arm went under my back, bringing me up to his lips, and I tasted them greedily.

His hands roamed over my body like a fire burning, stoking my desire. Sam's kisses moved from my mouth, down my neck until his lips surrounded my breast, while his fingers made their way down to my bundle of nerves, stroking vigorously while he continued his slow and deep thrusts.

"I love you, Leah; cum with me," he whispered in the valley as he moved to suckle my other breast.

Sam was working so hard to pleasure me, and with his declaration of love, my stubborn sex submitted to his ministrations, flinging me over the side of the cliff to my release. I clenched around him hard, bringing him to fill me with his hot cum.

We held each other close for several minutes, placing loving kisses on each others necks and shoulders while we recovered from our exertions.

"I love you so much, Sam," I finally spoke, my voice still slightly shaky.

"Me, too. So much," Sam replied, kissing me firmly on my lips.

We lay in each other's arms for several minutes, touching and kissing, until Sam pulled out from inside me. I missed our physical connection for a moment, until I realized how filled with his love for me I felt. It was so much more meaningful, because now I was completely his and he was mine.

"Stay here; I'll be right back," Sam said as he stood up, looking down at me with a twinkle of mischief in his eye. Then he brought the corners of the wolf blanket across my body, wrapping me in the soft throw, and he walked into the bathroom.

I listened as he started running the water. I sat up, the blanket still wrapped around me. I felt Sam's seed trickle down my thighs, warm and sticky. It was a weird sensation, but I liked knowing part of him was still inside me.

I sat there a while, listening to Sam showering and realized how sweaty I was. A shower _would_ be perfect right now. I stood up and began to walk, but with my first long stride the soreness between my legs reminded me it was there. I stood still for a moment, and it went away, then I continued to the bathroom, a little slower this time.

I pushed the bathroom door open and saw Sam, who was still dry, bent over an almost full bath tub, with his back to me.

I paused to admire his muscular shoulders and his firm ass. _Um, that boy is fi-ine!_ I watched as he reached into a brown paper sack and began pulling out large handfuls of red rose petals. He spread them thickly over an enormous jetted tub filled with bubbles. He bent down and turned the water off, then turned around, noticing me standing there admiring his sexy naked body.

He raised an eyebrow to me, acknowledging that he caught me checking him out, but I raised my eyebrow back, challenging him to say something. He wisely didn't mention it.

"I told you to wait, but since you're here… Tada!" He held out his arms to the bath tub like Vanna White. I chuckled quietly at the mental image of Sam in an evening gown, but didn't dare tell him that!

"Thank you! A bath sounds great right now!" I was glad I could clean up and soak away some of my residual soreness.

"The bubble bath is Lavender scented to help us relax and sleep well." Sam walked over to me and wrapped his arm around me, kissing my hair "Waking up with you tomorrow will be the best morning in my life…"

He drew the blanket from my shoulders and led me by my hand over to the bath, helping me step in. I sunk, shoulder deep, into the bubbles and the warm water began its soothing work immediately. Sam followed me in. He sat facing me and brought my feet into his lap, massaging them gently.

"I have a surprise for you."

"What is it?"

"I called Sue, before I picked you up, and asked her if I could extend our stay here a few more days."

"Really? What did she say?" _Maybe being honest with my mother really _was_ the right thing to do!_

"You can stay the whole weekend, but if you're late to school on Monday morning, then there will be hell to pay," Sam said, mimicking my mom's 'don't mess with me' tone of voice.

"I think I can live with that." I grinned from ear to ear.

~ oOo~

After our bath, Sam presented me with an overnight bag packed full of toiletries, like lotion, deodorant and my tooth brush. I noticed there was a brand new, black silk, full length night gown, folded neatly on top.

Apparently, Rachel had slipped the bag to him while she was helping me get ready. I hadn't bothered to pack anything since we were just planning to stay one night, but since we would be here three days now, I was really glad to have my personal items and a few clean clothes. _Thank you, Rachel!_

After I dressed in my new night gown, brushed out my hair, put on fresh deodorant and perfume, I noticed Sam's blanket still wadded on the floor. _That is no place for something so precious!_ I bent down and carefully lifted the blanket, which was now christened with both my virgin blood and Sam's virgin seed, and smiled at the wolf looking back at me. Then I shook it out before folding it and draped it over my arm with reverence. I carried it with me back out to the main room, where Sam was waiting for me, and lay the blanket on the foot of the large bed before I looked up to meet Sam's eyes. They were filled with wonder, and it made me feel like a goddess. He loved me, he desired me, and he thought I was beautiful to look upon, and he wanted to spend his forever with me. I was one lucky girl.

Sam pulled up the sheets for me to join him, and I slid in between the covers. Sam tenderly fingered my new night gown.

"Was this from your Black Friday shopping trip, also?" Sam asked.

"I think so... Rebecca must have purchased it while I was trying on corsets. It was in the over night bag she packed for me."

"It looks beautiful on you."

"Thank you."

For a while we lay side by side in the bed, both lost in our own thoughts.

"Are you happy?" Sam asked me sincerely.

"Yes, very!" I looked unwaveringly into his eyes, so he knew that I meant it.

"Good… then I'm happy, too!" Sam pulled me into to his arms so that my head rested on his shoulder. I draped my arm over his chest, and we drifted off to sleep…

~oOo~

I awoke with a shiver. I pulled my knees up to my chest and tucked the blankets in tighter under my chin to ward off the extreme cold. Keeping my eyes closed, I let my fingers stretch out, searching the bed for Sam to warm me. _I could get used to waking up with him in my bed every morning._ But right now, I couldn't find him, so I reluctantly opened my eyes as a light tinge of panic coursed through me. It was still pretty dark, so I had to let my eyes adjust.

I searched the room for Sam and found him sitting on a chair, looking out the open window. The cold air blowing in was rustling his long hair against his bare back. _How can he not be absolutely freezing right now?_

"Sam?" I croaked, my throat dry from the cold air blowing on me.

"Good morning, LeeLee!" Sam smiled as he turned towards me. "Hope I didn't wake you."

"What time is it?"

"Around 6:45; I woke up about a half hour ago and couldn't fall back to sleep because I was too hot, so I opened the window."

"Sam it's freezing in here! Please close the window now!"

"Okay, but I think the fresh air feels nice." Sam closed the window, and then pulled the curtain.

"It _feels_ like Jack Frost's playground! Get over here and warm me up!"

"I guess I will, if I have to." Sam chuckled with mock reluctance as he pulled back the sheets, and lumbered into bed next to me. The cold air against my bare skin caused me to shiver violently, and my teeth chattered. I rubbed my hands together to try and warm them.

"Sorry, honey. You really are cold." Sam apologized when he noticed, opening his arms to me.

I pressed the top of my cold feet to his shins and put my icy hands to his bare chest.

"Shit! You feel like ice!" Sam hissed as my cold appendages sizzled against his overly warm skin. _Sheesh, did Sam have a temperature? I hope he isn't getting sick!_

"Serves you right for opening the window in the middle of winter!"

"It's still autumn, actually." Sam reminded me with a smirk.

"You know what I mean! It's 40 degrees out there!" I huffed with one last shiver.

He just laughed. "It feels pretty warm out to me."

"You're crazy," I teased.

"Crazy in love with you," he replied.

"Don't change the subject!" I chastised.

"I seem to remember something about you commanding me to warm you up?"

"Oh, now I see! That's why you opened that damn window at the butt crack of dawn, so you could 'warm me up'?"

"If I said yes, would you forgive me for my conniving ways?"

"Maybe… but, you'd have to convince me."

With a cocky smirk, Sam reached out and gently pulled me to him. He placed soft kisses all over my face until I relaxed into his embrace, then leaned back to look at me and said, "I'm sorry for making you cold."

"And…" I encouraged him to continue, when he went back to kissing my neck and shoulders.

"I'm sorry I woke you up at _the butt crack of dawn_, because I couldn't wait to make love to you again," he finally admitted.

"That's what I wanted to hear," I replied with a self-satisfied smirk. "Now how are you going to make it up to me?"

"Well… first I'm going to put you on your hands and knees..." and before I could tell him that was no way to make it up to me, he had flipped me over and was pressed against my back, his mouth tickling my ear as he continued to whisper seductively.

"Then I'm going to rub my hard cock against your beautiful little pussy… like this," which he proceeded to demonstrate, "until you beg me to fuck you senseless."

"I'd like to see you try!" I challenged.

"You're on!" he countered as he continued to rub himself against my most sensitive spot. I think I may have moaned. "I'll have you screaming my name in no time!" he boasted confidently. He reached up and tweaked my nipples through my delicate gown, and I melted.

"Okay, okay, I forgive you! Please just don't stop," I begged.

"And…" Sam encouraged me to continue while never slowing his ministrations.

"And… maybe you… ugh… can open… ahhh… the window… umm, so good... tomorrow morning, also," I panted.

"Now, that's what _I _wanted to hear!" Sam growled as he lifted my gown and thrust into me.

.

_._

_.  
_

**~oOo~**

**I don't know when I will be adding to this story. But if you want to read more, please put this story on your alerts. And if you leave me a review, too, it might encourage me to write more! Thanks for reading!**

**~Kat**_  
_


End file.
